


Breaking of the Alpha

by apathys_whore



Series: Black Humor and China White [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Gang Rape, Guro, Humor, M/M, Mutilation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathys_whore/pseuds/apathys_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was determined that there was more than one AI needed to win the war for humanity. And bending the rules is different than breaking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking of the Alpha

"Fuck!" he screamed. It wasn't eloquent, and neither was it moving, but it perfectly described the situation he was in. It wasn't the most painful activity of the night, but it was by far the most humiliating. "Come on! Loosen up a bit, and it won't hurt so damn much!" The boss had said. But, in Church's opinion, it was hard to loosen up when you had foreign objects being shoved up your ass. But let's back up a bit, shall we?

If he though back on it, he wasn’t quite sure how or when he had gotten there, but that wasn’t really the important thing. What he was aware of though, was that he was in a cool, dark place. And like many cool, dark places, this was not a good place to be. Church lay on a cold concrete floor with his arms stretched out and his wrists cuffed to iron rings imbedded into the floor. Above him sprawled an endless network of rusty pipes. To his sides he could see busted up furniture pushed up against a wall made from mismatched, jagged chipped slate. Over the walls cobwebs flowed like waterfalls of grime and decay. “Well, it looks like we have an especially pretty one tonight boys,” came a voice directly behind him and out of his line of sight.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Church yelled out in response, “what the fuck is going on here?“ It was a timeless and simple request, and one that rarely received any sort of satisfactory answer.

“You don’t sound afraid," said a sneering voice from the darkness.  "How very interesting.”

“I’m not afraid; I’m fucking pissed!” he shouted back, struggling in his restraints..

“Most people would be begging to be let go. Don’t worry though, you can be angry. But you should mostly be afraid,” was the ominous response he received.

He might be bound but that did nothing to stop his steadfast refusal to give into someone.  “I guess that really depends on what you’re going to do to me.” Church snapped back.  

“Oh, we plan to do a lot to you, but guessing your fate will be half of the fun.” There was mad edge of laughter rising in the Leading Man’s voice, and it rather unnerved Church. This was certainly a situation he had no prior experience in, but he wasn’t retarded. He could guess what was going to happen and in truth he was afraid, but he’d rather die than show it.

One of the men walked forward and into his line of sight and without a word crouched over Church’s hips. In the gloom he wasn’t able to see more than the basic outline of a human. Suddenly a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his chin, fingers wrapping around his angular jaw. He shook his head, trying to dislodge it, but it held fast and strong. After a moment Church stopped trying to break his grasp and seethed quietly in the darkness. Gently the hand began to slowly move his head from side to side to get a better look at his face, studying him like one would assess an animal for the slaughter. “I can tell that tonight is going to be a very enjoyable one indeed.” The hand let go of his face and retracted into the blackness. “And now the fun starts.” the man said. He could hear rustling sounds and the next thing he knew a stun gun was jabbed into his left hip.  Instantly his body arched off the ground, going stiff and immobile for the duration of the shock.  Finally the electricity ceased.

“That’s why you should be afraid of us,” said the man hovering over him. Church swallowed a thick wad of saliva that had gathered at the back of his throat. Finally, he managed to fight off the paralysis and make his mouth work again. “Fuck off.” Almost immediately he was hit with another dose of electricity. As once again his body seized and his eyes rolled back into his head, he vaguely heard the leading man say, “you really should watch your mouth. If you run it it could have some very bad consequences.”

Through the pain Church tried his best to form coherent words, but it was hard to get his lips to form the syllables to tell the sons’ of a bitch’s to shove it up their asses. In the end, he only managed garbled incoherent sounds.

“My, you’ve got a lot of fight in you. But the night is still young. You may lose that yet.”  The voice was almost wistful.  Finally the device was withdrawn and Church was once again able to breath though his nerves still tingled unpleasantly from the aftermath. “That’s enough of that.” The leading man said. “Electricity is fun, but only for a little bit. It’s rather limited in its applications. Now, knives have a wider range of use.” he continued. Suddenly there was a hunting knife to his throat. “Say I wanted to kill you. It would be easier to slit your pretty throat than frying you until your blood boils and your eyes burst.” As he spoke, he gently ran the knife over Church’s throat, but applied no pressure so the delicate, sensitive skin remained intact. “Perhaps I wanted to remove you skin.” he said conversationally as he ran the blade along his forearm. “We could start slow and drag it on for hours. Removing little bits and pieces here and there until you died in agony of blood loss and shock. But for right now, I just want to hurt you a little.” Still unable to move because of the after effects of the stun gun, Church was helpless as the knife burned into his skin as it cut through his clothes and into his flesh, the hot blood sluggishly welling to the milky surface that was his dermis. Slowly it ran down his leg, soaking through the denim of his jeans and pooling onto the rough cement surface of the cold floor. He suffered in silence, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. A dirty, calloused hand tangled its fingers in his short, black hair and lifted his head. A hot, wet tongue laved the shell of his ear, leaving a sticky and nauseating trail of saliva and in a husky voice deep with lust at the site of blood and the thought of sex yet to come whispered, "it's no fun if you don't scream, sweetheart." He could feel his hot, moist breath as it drifted against his ear, mocking a lover's behavior. All of a sudden, he felt a blinding pain as the knife was buried into his yielding flesh. Without thinking or hesitating, Church's eyes shot open and his throat let loose a scream of agony as his body jerked against the restraints holding him down. Tears of anguish welled in the corners of his eyes, the warm drops spilling over his cheeks as the still embedded knife glinted in the darkness. He heard a dark chuckle as the leading man laughed at the pain that he inflicted. "Don't worry; I didn't hit anything vital, though I might have struck bone." He said, the twisted amusement obvious in his cruel voice. The same tongue as before caught the now cooling tear, tracing the salty path up to his blue eye.

Church had always been a defiant man, and it didn't take much to move him from begrudging compliance to enragement. Struggling renewed, he tried with all of his strength to brake free of his bonds. "Will you quit fucking cutting and licking me? God damn it!" He yelled. "Now, what did I tell you about back talk, you little cunt?" The leader asked. Though really there was no anger or even frustration in his harsh voice. It could very easily be assumed that he was rather excited at having an excuse to inflict more pain. This was then confirmed by his answer. "Don't worry about it, though," he said, grinning sadistically in the half light. "I've got just the thing to shut you up." His grimy hand wrapped around the worn, wooden handle of his blade as centimeter by agonizing centimeter it was slowly pulled from Church's flesh. When it was finally extracted, he set the blade a few centimeters from the wound and pressed it in, not only causing another laceration but indenting the flesh and causing the blood from the stab wound to flow onto the knife. When it was the thoroughly coated he placed it to his captives lips. Church jerked his head away, eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust . Defiantly, he clenched his teeth and refused entrance to the unwanted object. "Now now," the boss said, sick amusement dripping like putrid venom in his voice, "there is no reason to be stubborn. Do this, and I won't have to stab you again because you let all the blood on the knife drip of onto your lovely face." He didn't want to submit to him, but on the other hand, he didn't want to be stabbed. In the end, he turned his head away, trying to call the other man's bluff. Unfortunately for Church, he hadn't been bluffing. "I was hopping that would be your answer." The leader reared back and held the knife high above his head in both hands and then brought it down with a driving force into his right shoulder. His whole body bucked with the shock of intense pain. It wasn't like the electrocution that radiated throughout his whole body, or the slow, almost burning sensation of the shallow cut down his leg. This was sharper and more confined; cleaner, almost.

In the agony of being stabbed, Church threw his head back hard against the unyielding concrete and momentarily stunned himself. "That's a good boy." LM said, reaching forward to gently card his fingers through Church's mussed black hair. Church was never one to be touched, even under the best of circumstances, so even with the lapse in the main assailant’s brutality to this farce of gentleness, there was no relief in the pause and no psudocomfort to be had. "Fuck you," he said, his voice was weary, but it still held an audible edge of defiance and pride to it.

"Don't worry sweetie. We fully intend to do just that." LM punctuated the final word by pulling the knife free from its fleshy confines. Church opened his mouth wide in response to the pain, but was able to stop himself from jerking too much. He silently praised himself on the lack of reaction he gave. That was when the blooded knife found its way into his gaping mouth. "Make it shine." LM said.

Having Tex as the love of his life meant that he was familiar with the taste of his own blood. That didn't mean, however, that he particularly fond of it. LM's hand was still gripping the hilt of the damn thing as he lowered his head to whisper huskily into his ear, "I want you to make that fucking thing shine you nasty little shit. And if it doesn't, I'm going to have to dirty it up and we'll have to try this again. Do we have an understanding?" LM and Church seemed to finally have come to some type of agreement. The agreement being, "You're a fucked up pervert, and I don't want to get stabbed again and bleed to death." So, begrudgingly, he began to lick clean the blade that had, up until that point, been pressed flat against his tongue. "That's a good boy." He said. Church wanted to spit the blood at him, almost more than anything in the world. Almost, meaning he wanted to live more. But only a little more; just enough to swallow his own blood and pride. "That's a good boy," LM crooned again, "Now, the other side." He said, slowly flipping the blade around so it scraped against his tongue. Church jolted in surprise when he felt the cool underside of scissors blade against his skin as it snipped its way up the center of his shirt. The leading man was still occupied with the knife; Church growled in the back of his throat. The blade jerked up then, the tip digging into the roof of his mouth in warning. Begrudgingly he continued his task as the scissors continued up his torso until the last bit was cut and they were pointed rather uncomfortably at his throat. "We wouldn't cut your throat; we're not necrophiliacs." LM (Leading Man) said as the scissors moved and began cutting from the sleeve to the previous cut, effectively removing one half of his shirt. They quickly snipped away the other half, revealing smooth, toned flesh. With the still bleeding stab wound exposed, the man who couldn't seem to keep his tongue in his mouth bent his head in order to ravish the wound, his tongue running its tip in the sit the knife had made and tried to widen it and coax more blood to flow as he sucked on it, drinking the blood like a dying man in the desert who had finally found water. Church didn't even want to think about how infected that was going to be. That is, if he lived through this. As that was going on, the third man unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as they were tugged off rather unceremoniously as well as his briefs. Church would have kicked at him, but with so many blades so close to vital areas, he kept still.

When LM had deemed the knife clean , he slowly pulled the blade from between his teeth, the shriek of metal on bone echoing in Church's head. "You know," LM said, examining with mock seriousness the blade as it glimmered with is saliva in the dark, "you seem to be pretty good at using your mouth. In fact, I think that there's a better use we can put it to." Church knew what they meant; it's not like they tied him up and tortured him just to lick cutlery all night, though he wished that was indeed the case. The reality of the situation hit home, however, when he heard the sound of tongue guy unzipping his pants. "There is no way I am going to suck dick of the guy who can't keep his tongue to himself. What the fuck is wrong with you perverts? Why the hell are you doing this to me?" The frustration, anger, and finally fear poured out into his voice as he renewed his struggling against the chains that kept him tethered to the ground.

"Mouthy, mouthy, mouthy!" LM said with false pity. "If I have to keep teaching you lessons, there's not going to be anything left of you by the time we get to the good parts."  
With burning defiance, he glared up at him, and with all seriousness announced enunciated, "Fuck. You. I'm going to kill all of you." he said, true conviction in his voice. Or at least have his girlfriend do it later. He was pretty sure he could get her to do it for free. After she laughed at him, that bitch. LM only broke into laughter.

Quickly, Church rotated his head to the right where, not too far from his face, was Tongue Guy's erection. As far as erections go, it was average. It wasn't jet black, deformed, or oozing blood and pus as he had originally assumed it would be, but rather it was straight and flesh toned, leaking a little bit of pre-come from the swollen head.  
"You know, for a guy chained to the floor with a dick in his face, you sure do have a lot  
to say."

"For a guy who-" Church's witty reply was cut off by a kick to his head. The first kick shut him up. The second kick made him forget what he was going to say. The third kick made his ears ring and his eyes lose focus and his mouth drop open in a daze. "It's not that I dislike conversing with you. It's just that we feel it's time to get on with things." Still in a daze, Church gave a gurgling moan as LM knelt to pull off his ruined pants. Tongue Guy then bundled all of his cut up clothes together and placed them under his concussed head. "We don't want you to choke to death." Still hazy, his voice echoed in his ears as distantly he saw a rather evil device was coming towards him. It consisted of two bars, one on top and bottom, and in the centre portion of each bar, it went backwards in a small rectangle. Connecting the two bars on either side was some sort of ratcheting mechanism with a strap on the back to affix it forcefully to one’s head. People working in the medical industry or hardcore bondage fans would recognize it as a Jennings gag with the fun addition of the previously mentioned leather strap. Like most people, Church's experiences with dental tools were the typical ones that the common dentist used to annoy the shit out of him. Sill being a bit fuzzy at the time and struggling to pay attention he gave little resistance when it was placed in his mouth, the small rectangular parts fitting behind his teeth as LM began to open it until Church's mouth was wide open and incapable of biting down. His head was again lifted as the strap was placed behind his head and fixed in place. "All right, whichever one of you had your cock out can have at him now."

Leonard Church was never a man who had been interested in cocks, save for his own. He rather enjoyed that one. Regardless, to come out of a daze with your mouth held open painfully wide and be face to face with an erect, hairy dick that was about to make a home in your mouth violated all of his taboos about cocks and not having anything to do with them. Again, save for his own. So, when the mushroomed head began to enter his mouth, he turned his head away and shoved his tongue in the corner of his mouth. His head was then violently wrenched back into place and held in a vice grip as, with no regard for his trachea, the guy was shoving it all the way down his throat. Unfortunately, having never sucked dicks or being bulimic, Church was still in full possession of his gag reflex. So as of right now not only was he struggling to breathe, he was trying not to vomit on him. Even if he wanted to, common sense dictated that tossing your cookies on violent, sadistic rapists was not something one should ever do. Unless you were quite the masochist. Quickly, he swallowed the bitter taste of caustic bile as it rose from his stomach and consequently constricted his throat around the previously mentioned erection still lodged in his throat. The owner of said dick moaned in pleasure and snapped his hips forward, causing Church to gag more. "Damn!" his assailant moaned, "he's really fucking good at this." God, how Church wished he could bite down on him. It would be worth any punishment to feel someone else's blood pour down his throat for once. "Done this before, have you boy?" came LM's mirthful voice from off in the gloom. Church's view, however only consisted of the other guy's groin and flashes of his dick as it was worked in and out of his forced open mouth. The taste wasn't any better than the view, he mused as the salty pre-cum made it its way down his throat. It seemed, however, that the hype of the accidental throat contractions had worn off, as his accoster was getting rather impatient. "Don't just lay there, suck on it. Use your tongue too." Because getting this guy off was really something he really wanted to do, he thought sarcastically. However, he had to change priorities a bit later when he heard LM say, "If you get him off with your mouth, he won't have to use your ass instead." So, begrudgingly, he actually tried. Compromising had never been something Church had been good at, which was fine, because he generally didn't like doing it. And after this, he decided he would never, ever, compromise again. At least his post traumatic stress disorder would be a good excuse.

Having never given a blow job, but having had his fair share of them, he had a rudimentary idea of what to do. However, the angle was all wrong, and because of the fact he was heavily gagged with his lips held open, there was no way he could do anything that resembled sucking, hence making this repulsive job even harder. Really, the only thing could do was use his tongue. But because he had no control he could only get the spots in range as it slammed continuously into the back of his throat. Once his tongue managed to make good contact with the head and ended up with another taste of the pre-cum. He prayed he wasn't going to come in his mouth, but somehow he knew he wasn't going to be that lucky.

Things continued on in this fashion for rather a long while (or at leas it seemed so to Church). Half-assed using his tongue as his attacker sped up his thrusts. He seemed to be doing well enough on his own. The only reason Church continued to move his tongue around was so he wouldn't be accused of not trying (even though he wasn't.). Thank god the guy wasn't a tattler, or didn't know what good head was like. He would guess it was the latter. Either way, it was one less cock up his ass later.

Church was broken out of his reverie as the man above him let out a stuttering moan and all of a sudden he wasn't just choking on dick anymore as his mouth was flooded with hot semen. Now he knew why no one but porn stars ever swallowed as he choked and sputtered to the best of his hindered abilities. The man continued to thrust for a little while longer, causing some of the seminal fluid to ooze out of his mouth and trickle down his chin. "That's enough; you're going to drown him if you keep that up. Besides, your turn is up." "Sorry, boss," was the insincere reply he gave. And at that, the dick was removed from his mouth, leaving behind sperm and a few pubic hairs.

Now that the crotch had been removed from his view, he could see that LM was sitting on a dirty, old washer, finishing the last of a cigarette before he slid down to his feet, a low, metallic and hollow thump echoing from the aged machine as he removed himself from it. He sauntered over to his victim in a way that only someone who was in complete control and loved it could. "My, do you look good like that. All tied down, bloody, and another man's cum running down your chin." Church had never wanted to hurt anyone more in his entire life. Not eve Tex and all the other men she slept with. His lead tormentor sat down cross-legged directly behind him and lifted Church's head and set it in his lap. In a manner that in a different situation would be soothing, LM ran his hands through his hair once again. For a sadistic rapist, he seemed to have an odd penchant for touching him like he hadn't tied him down, beat him, stripped him, stabbed him, and gagged him. Church wrenched his head away, knowing it was futile, but not wanting to act like he was just going to take it. "So willful," LM said in an almost wistful voice as he continued to play with his hair, "but be assured, we'll break you of that nasty little habit. Don't worry a thing about it." LM shifted Church's head in his lap so he could feel his erection, large and solid, through the cloth of his pants. He was surprised to feel it. Logically, he knew it would have been there, but to actually, physically feel it poking his head was a rather sobering thing. And LM, for all the world caressing him like a lover, wiped his thumb through some of the cooling semen on his chin then dipped it in his still gagged mouth and ran it over his tongue.

"I'm going to do such horrible things to you, boy." He said in such a way that left no room for argument. Not that Church could argue, mind you, what with still being gagged and all. "But first, I'm going to let my associate loosen you a little bit. You see, I don't like it when they're too tight. That, and by the time I'm through with you, you might not be too good for anything else. But here, I'll do you a little favor first." Church wasn't entirely sure what perverted act would qualify as a "favor" to his nameless assailant, but he was mostly sure he didn't want anything to do with it. So it was much to his surprise as, for a moment, his head lifted and the buckles fastening the rather wicked gag were undone, followed by the ratchets being loosened and the entire thing being removed from his mouth. Needless to say, he was surprised and relieved to be able to close his aching jaw.

"Consider that a bit of mercy from the merciless."

"Your boner is jabbing the back of my head." was Church's deadpan reply.

LM let out a bellowing laugh and replied, "I wouldn't worry about that one right now. I'd be more concerned about the one that's going to find its way between your legs." After that had been said, one of the men grabbed his legs despite his immediate kicking and struggling. Amazingly he managed to get his first and perhaps only hit of the night in. He managed to kick the guy right in the face. "Song of a bitch!" the man cried, falling back and covering his face with his hands. For the first time that night, Church laughed. Hysterically. "That little cunt got me right in the face! I think he might have broken my nose! It's bleeding."  
"Fucking good, you asshole!" Church yelled back, still laughing. There was much to be said about his indomitable spirit. However, his sprit couldn't change the fact that he was still chained down, so in retaliation for the assumed broken nose, he was kicked very hard. In the balls. Church promptly quit laughing. In his now quiet and complacent state, his ankles were seized and bent above his head where they were grabbed by LM who held them in a vice grip. "I am going to fuck you so hard now."

"Like you were going to lay off before?" Church replied sarcastically, though his comment was ignored.

LM indicated to the third man by looking at him and giving a quick jerk of his head show that he wanted his help. Said third man had been standing quietly off to the side. He seemed to understand the message well enough as he trotted over and knelt down besides LM and took into his grasp Church's left leg, making the restriction of his still thrashing legs easier.

Church was now feeling a muscular burn on the inside of his thighs from his forcibly stretched position. That, however, was the least of his problems. And he fucking knew it too. The man with the bloody nose undid his pants and stripped them off like an excited school boy eager for his first fuck. With his left hand he gripped Church's hip, applying enough pressure to bruise it. He spat on his outstretched right hand and quickly rubbed it over his erection, not nearly proving enough lubricant for sodomy. That didn't, however, seem to be much of an issue as he lined himself up and, with a desperate and eager thrust forward, shoved half of his ill prepared cock inside.

As it seems, we have come full circle to the opening of our story of torture, misery, and the depravity that plagues human kind in times of war as Church screamed fuck as loud as he could.  
The leader let out a mirthful laugh. "It's about damn time we got to this point. Tell me, how is he?"

The subordinate had his eyes tightly closed as he clenched Church's hips.

"He's pretty tight, and kind of dry."

"Kind of gritty?" LM asked, showing the most interest all night. Which was a lot of interest.

"Yeah," he replied, giving quick, shallow thrusts into the offended orifice. "Loosen up!" he requested. Church wondered if there was such a thing as a rhetorical request.

"Then tell him to get his dick out of my ass!"

"You seem to be missing the point of this exercise." LM said in an authoritative voice.

Church, now feeling violated and indignant, cried out, "There is no point to this! It's just you guys getting off by raping me. Oh shit!" he finished rather cryptically. It seemed that while he was yelling, he loosened up just enough for the man currently sodomizing him to slip his dick almost all the way in. So, perhaps for the first time in his entire life, Church was quiet, mouth left hanging open in surprise at the feeling of cock inside of him. "Sure, now he keeps him mouth open." Said the blow job guy. Church's sarcastic reply was caught in his throat when the man inside of him began to thrust again. "He's still too tight," he continued to complain.

"Here," LM said, pulling out another knife, "This will make him wet." Church saw it as it exchanged hands over his head he began to feel extremely alarmed at the direction things seemed to be heading. Mostly he was concerned about the direction the knife was heading. He was, however, surprised and relieved when the intrusive erection left his body entirely. He was again distracted by LM's excited anticipation when, all of a sudden, something much smaller than a man's erection was inside of his body. From what he could feel it was slender, sharp, and cool. His eyes widened in shock as realization hit him "Son of a bitch!" he managed to say before the tip of the knife dug into the sensitive flesh of his passage. Because the knife was so sharp, it easily cut into his flesh, the action so smooth it was almost like it was being unzipped. The knife was removed and passed back over to LM, the blood dripping onto Church's abdomen and torso. Again, it was pressed to his lips but only to wipe clean the broad side of the blade as it smeared over his closed and violated lips. But he didn't pay much attention to it though. He was far too involved with the clenching of his jaw and eyes. Doing his best to fight back the excruciating pain he was in. He was thrown from his barely contained state to a scream of agony when, at that moment, the man between his legs shoved two fingers into him.

"Oh yeah, he's wet all right." He said, scissoring his fingers and stretching the wound. Church groaned weakly. By size standards, the fingers themselves weren't too bad, but the fact the muscle was now slit made it burn like fire. Maybe worse. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bastard pulled his blood soaked fingers out of Church's mutilated anal canal. “You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy fucking your hot, tight, wet, ass." He said. Again, the man took position between his restrained legs, lining his dick up and pushing into his asshole. As the head of the cock breached him, Church let out an agonized shriek. This. This was it. The worst pain he had ever been in. It was hard to imagine it being any worse. He was wrong, of course, but more on that later. “God, yesss,” the man hissed as he began to thrust easily in and out of Church’s ass. “Better?” LM asked, his tone bemused. “Fucking hell! Yes,” the son of bitch cramming it into him cried. “He’s not as tight, but he’s so wet and hot that it doesn’t matter.” he said. After that he really began to pick up speed.

Church closed his eyes and bit his lip. He wouldn’t let them see how much pain he was in, how much this was breaking him. For a short while, he bobbed up and down in silent agony, and each time the offending cock was shoved into him it felt like the knife was being forced into him only there was the added pain of sodomy from what felt like a large cock. There was the burning of the gash and the aching feeling of muscles being used the wrong way on the in thrust and a strange pushing sensation as it was pulled from him. After a while he felt his own hot blood pouring from his asshole. “Please just fucking stop already!” he shouted. The indignity of begging for mercy from his rapists was not lost on him, but it wasn’t like he had a lot of options to begin with. And it wasn’t like he had any pride left at this point; he might as well give it a shot.

“Beg more, baby. You’ll make me cum faster,” the man fucking him announced. Thus brought Church to the dichotomy of the situation. He could either comply and beg for mercy, or he could save his pride and keep his mouth shut. He felt the cock push into him again, gouging his innards like a burning steel spike. So he decided on a compromise. He screamed. Just screamed. As long and as loud as he possibly could. It didn’t really help anything, but the thought that maybe he had hurt their ears helped him a little. If it did hurt them, it didn’t seem to deter them in anyway. “I had you pegged as a screamer,” the man still fucking him said, “but I hadn’t thought you’d be so loud. What will the neighbors think, dear.” He could practically hear the son of a bitch sneering as once again he plunged into Church’s asshole.

Every time he pushed in it was a world of fresh agony. And it the trusts were beginning to speed up. He  
\could only hope it meant he was close to finishing, but that as well was a dread thought. Who knew what fluids would go where and what would happen afterward? Soon he decided that the person who said grit your teeth and bear it had never been brutally ass raped, but he tried anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut to the point the lids might rip and clenched his teeth to the point of breaking; it did nothing to help. “Don’t worry darling, he’s almost done.” LM said, taking notice of his now silent anguish. “Then it’s my turn. But I want to play with you a bit more before I fuck you.” Church wasn’t sure which one would be worse, and he wasn’t looking forward to finding out.

The pace was definitely picking up, he decided. It seemed like an eternity that it had been going on and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Not that he had a choice. Suddenly the hands gripping his hips tightened, the blunt nails pressing hard against his smooth skin and the bruises that now lay there. Finally he heard a loud groan as the man above him finished. Gradually the thrusts slowed until they stopped all together. Church had never felt such anxiety and relief in equal parts at the same time before. One ass fuck down, one to go. And the unnamed torture that was going to come between, of course. Eventually the man fucking him pulled his dick out, letting the previously plugged up mixture of blood and fresh cum pour out of his gapping asshole. His legs that had been held over his head so long were finally released. He relished the feeling of being able to set them down and lay flat, even though it put pressure on his bleeding ass. They silently watched him as he shifted his lower half to the best of his abilities, trying to alleviate as much pain as possible. “Having fun doll? Was that your first? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” The sodomizing son of bitch said . Church spat in his face. The asshole simply wiped it off, unperturbed at the defiance. “Be good now or I’ll make you suck the blood off my dick,” he said absently as he rubbed Church’s bruised hip, prodding his filthy, blood soaked fingers into the mottled flesh. His serenity made Church want to beat his brains right out of his fucking skull. Well, he wanted to do that regardless of his mocking attitude. He wanted to stomp on his mouth until his teeth came out and then push them into his eyes until he was knuckle deep in his sockets. Then they would see who was serene. Well, the other man wouldn’t be seeing anything after that.

His brutal musings were broken when LM slid his head from his lap. When he returned shortly afterward he was once again brandishing the Jennings gag. Swiftly Church closed his mouth. “I have an old hammer and a rusty chisel I could knock your teeth out with if you’d rather do this the hard way. Seems a shame to mar such a pretty face, but it doesn’t really make a difference to me. I’ll let it be your choice,” he said in a nonchalant way. Church wasn’t sure what activity he would need to be gagged again for, but would rather suffer through it than have his teeth knocked out. Hopefully whatever they did next would heal, unlike missing teeth. So with much reluctance and hesitation, he opened his mouth again. It was then strapped in place and ratcheted wide open. “I knew you would make the right choice. You’re a smart boy, aren’t you?” Church would have spat in his face too if he wasn’t gagged. They then cut a piece of his already ruined shirt and tied it around his eyes. He hated not being able to see in everyday life, yet alone during a torture session. Angrily he whipped his head back and forth, trying desperately to remove it. Suddenly, he felt a strong pair of hands hold his head still. “It’s a surprise. You wouldn’t want to spoil it, would you?” Blow Job Guy said.

For a while they did nothing to him, but he did hear a great deal of shuffling going on behind him. Then the footsteps approached him again and someone plopped down next to him. Suddenly he was once again overwhelmed by fresh agony. He bucked and jerked to the best he could as the shriek of an electric screwdriver resounded overhead. In seconds the job was done. Church’s tongue was screwed into the cartilage of his bottom jaw. He felt a hand snake behind his head and pull the makeshift blindfold up and off but he paid little attention because of his throbbing injuries. The pain was hot and heavy and the blood gushed thick and fast. He certainly hadn’t seen this one coming, no pun intended. Because his mouth was being held open, it made it more difficult to swallow the blood that was pouring feely down his throat and the excess saliva from having his oral cavity forced to stay open for so long, so not surprisingly the grotesque mixture went into his windpipe. Hacking and spluttering wetly, he managed to clear his throat, only for the mixture to burble down his chin in thick streams. LM ran his thumb through it, coating it in warm, fresh blood. He then examined it as if in deep consideration as it dribbled over his joints and onto his palm, settling into the creases and cracks there as if hydrating a long dried riverbed. His sanguine thumb smeared Church's face and in his pain muddled mind, he gurgled and turned his head to the side, sick of being touched and cut and prodded like an abused toy for spoiled boys. LM's non-bloody hand grabbed under his chin and forced his head still. Without a word he hovered his still wet thumb over Church's right eye and quickly Church closed it in natural defense, as if the paper thin membrane of flesh was going to keep the precious organ from harm. Though, to his surprise and relief, he simply swiped the blood over his eyelid. "I really think red is your color," LM said, painting the other lid too. Church’s wounds were throbbing in time with his racing heart. God he wished it would stop already. Things had already been carried out of what he thought had been the realm of possibility. He’d never had any idea that his body could hurt this badly and still work. He wondered how much blood he had lost so far; his lower thighs felt soaked in it.

His attention was switched to the voice of his rapists as LM’s voice rang through the silence. "I've always loved these." he said casually, brandishing the razor blade for Church to see. "They're small and they don't make much of a statement, but they're easy to store and hide. Besides, what's sharper than a razorblade?" he continued, flicking it between his fingers. He then brought it down to Church's nose and dragged it down to the tip. Church, by now, was rather undisturbed by the pain and kept a straight face. Well, as straight as possible with a sizable gag in his mouth and a screw in his tongue. "The best thing about these little beauties," LM continued to speak as he placed the narrow blade between his captive's front teeth, "is that they fit into tight places like a dream." At that he retrieved a hammer and slowly, almost gently, began to tap it farther in between his teeth. The tingling as his teeth were being shifted in his mouth was minute compared to the hot and throbbing pain of the screw connecting his tongue to the bottom of his mouth. He did, however, flinch a bit as it hit gum. "The more blood you shed, the more beautiful you look. I think, when we've used your body up, I'm going to drain you dry. But for now, this will have to do. " LM said, as he began to slowly tap another blade between his blood stained teeth.

Idly Church wondered why they had made such a big deal about sticking that knife in his mouth in the first place. It wasn't like he wasn't swallowing shit loads of blood right now as it was. It seemed that Church didn't understand the mind set of extreme sadists. He did, however, prefer his own blood to their semen. At least he knew where his own bodily fluids had been. Church squeezed his eyes shut and grunted as LM began to hammer a second blade between his right front tooth and lateral incisor, finding it a little harder to ignore now, but still not as bad even as it too was imbedded in his gum. The third one was placed in the same spot on the opposite side. “Now for the bottom jaw.” He said as lackadaisically he proceeded to tap another set of blades in his lower jaw in the same alignment as the other set.

“There now, don’t you look lovely.” LM said. “And we don’t need this anymore.” he gleefully said as he removed the gag, careful not to disrupt the razorblades. Church just lay there, panting from the agony that had just been inflicted upon him, ass oozing blood and semen, his mouth pouring blood as well. His gums throbbed and his teeth ached from the razors jammed between them and his jaw burned from having to keep his mouth open so as not to irritate the thin blades. He wasn't sure of the medical repercussions of all of this, but to be honest, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to live anymore. He felt broken and exhausted, sick and violated. And there was still one more man left to "service."

Why were they doing this to him? Why would anyone want to do this another human being? Church himself was a misanthrope but he never knew the depths of depravity that humanity could sink to, nor did he ever think he’d experience it first hand. This defied all logic, all reason. What had he done? What could he ever do to merit this? He’d never felt so piss before either. He wanted to rip their dicks off and shove them up their own asses, then pull their intestines out and strangle them to death with them. But that seemed too quick, too good for them.

“You look pretty tiered. But don’t worry, we’ll do all the work for you.” The one who had already fucked him said. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but maybe they’d fuck each other and leave him the hell alone now. But he knew he wasn’t that lucky.

He watched in a pain induced haze as LM retrieved a length of rope. “It’s surprisingly easy to do this,” he said absently. Church looked on as he took one end of the rope and made a sort of loop, then he took the remaining length and wrapped it around the loop and pulled it through a separate loop that had formed when he twisted it. He pulled it tight and dangled the finished product in his face. “And there you have it: the hangman’s knot.” It was a noose. Plain and fucking simple it was a noose. Church no longer had any qualms about openly showing fear as his eyes widened and his nostrils flared. His mouth was, however in no shape to show expression. All of the haze in his mind was gone as he watched, horrified, as they tossed the rope over one of the old pipes that crowded out the ceiling. Then the blow job guy took hold of one of his arms and the guy who fucked him grabbed the other. “Hold him down while I unlock him. I don’t want him flopping around too much. He might hurt himself. That honor is reserved for us.” LM said as he bent down to release Church from his binds. As soon as he was able he tried to pull his arms free from their grasp, but in his weakened state he was no match for them. They laughed at his plight as he pulled and jerked, desperately trying to free himself from his assailants. “Why don’t you let go of him. See how far he makes it.” LM instructed.

It was a sick game of cat and mouse, and Church was destined to be caught. Despite the pain he was in, the first thing he tried to do was stumble to his feet. He could worry about his mouth afterwards. When he finally managed to pull himself up despite the numerous injuries to his body, the pain from his butchered ass made him fall to his knees. Determined, he half crawled, half shambled , unaware of where he was even going, just trying to get away from the trio of rapists. He was easily apprehended, and dragged backward by the legs as his arms did their best to pull himself away from them. “That was cute. Maybe we should have been playing a catch and release game this whole time.” Said LM with glee. With all of his strength he shoved and kicked, trying to pull away and escape. But by now he was for too weak from loss of blood. Before he knew it his wrists were cuffed behind his back. “There you are, nice and secure.” LM said. He had both arms firmly wrapped around Church’s midriff, easily holding him on his feet. Slowly he ran a hand between his pectorals and down his abdominals, savoring the feel of warm, firm flesh against the tips of his fingers. He rested his wandering hand on Church’s hip, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the jutting bone as he buried his face in his neck, lapping at some stray blood that had oozed free from his mouth and dried there. The whole thing was sweet and sensual in a dark and twisted way. And completely out of place as Church continued his meager struggles. Every kick of his legs sent unbearable pain to his freshly fucked anus and all the sweet touches and caressed made him want to vomit. The arm that had been lovingly caressing him wrapped loosely around his neck as leisurely LM began to grind his erection against his ass. “You ready to take more dick inside of you, baby?” LM said huskily. He did his best to convey that no, he didn’t want anymore cock and never ever would. But every move irritated a painful wound and should he try to make a sound the vibrations from his throat made his tongue and teeth a throb in red hot agony. And some of the blood was beginning to dry too, making his skin feel tight and itchy. Yet still he kicked and wriggled, despite the fact he knew it was futile. Perhaps earlier in the night he might have been able to make an escape, but the damage had been done and now he was left with a shadow of his former strength.

Suddenly he was violently shoved into the grasp of the other men. Unable to support his own weight by this time, he collapsed rather painfully to his knees, his head at the crotch level with one of the men. “Usually I’d be glad to have your head down here, but with all the blades it sort of nullifies the effect.” the man said as he clamped his hands on Church’s shoulders. If he could bite the son of a bit h he would.

“All right, all right, string him up. It’s time to finish this.” LM had laid himself down with the noose hanging right about at his crotch. He calmly unzipped his pants, freeing his long waiting erection. The men dragged Church over to their prone companion. Church was more terrified than he’d ever been as they slipped the noose around his neck and tightened it. He was pretty sure he was going to die. He was going to die while being fucked in the ass by people who didn’t even know his name. They’d probably eat his violated corpse afterwards too. He had no valid reason for why he thought that, but after all that had been done to him it certainly wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. They forced him to his knees so his ass was right above LM’s cock. One of the men held him still while the other slipped the noose around his bloody neck. Afterward he ran back to his companion.

They pulled the rope, but not enough for it to completely stop his ability to breath. Church realized it was mostly to lift his ass up and keep him compliant as the other man quickly ran back to his side and took hold of LM’s cock and gently guided it into Church’s asshole. LM sighed in contentment at finally being inside of his victim. Church cried out as again a sizable dick was shoved into him. This one felt larger and reached deeper into him. But maybe it was because he was sitting on it this time rather than laying on his back and having it shoved into him missionary style. LM gently grabbed Church’s hips and slowly bounced him up and down on his cock . It was rather perturbing and unsettling to be treated like a favored lover in such a horrid situation, and these slow thrusts were just as bad, if not worse, than the fast ones. He could feel the sliced skin stretching open slowly as it entered him. His teeth were really starting to ache too. He had little time to think about it though because the other two men pulled the rope. The noose tightened, cutting off his air supply. Vaguely he was aware that there was man still thrusting up into him, but mostly the pain was overridden by the very physical and desperate urge to breath. His mouth worked to suck in air around the blades and blood but the constriction around his throat was far too tight to allow the precious gas to reach his burning and aching lungs. Just as his vision was starting to go black around the edges the rope was released, allowing his straining lungs to inflate with the desperately needed oxygen. He had fallen rather hard on the cock, and the razors clicked against each other from the resulting jolt causing them to dig deeper into his gums. He was, however, far too relived with the ability to breath to take too much notice of that. “Being strangled really puts things in prospective. Before you were screaming when we fucked you, but now you seem happy just to breath.” Church wasn’t sure which of the rope had men said that and honestly he really didn’t care. He was too busy enjoying the air. Soon though the novelty wore off as he once again became aware of the severe injuries of his body. His cuts throbbed with hot. fresh blood and pain, his tongue had become a swollen, calescent mass of agony and his gums were fairing no better. He strained to keep his jaw open wide enough not to disturb them and keep his lips curled up so they too wouldn’t get shredded on the blades.

But most of all his ass burned as it was slowly and rhythmically fucked from below. Exhausted, he began to slump forward, but the rope was pulled again. “Ah ah, no falling asleep on the job,” LM said as he began to thrust faster.

Church gagged and sputtered, sending out a fine spray of blood over the man fucking him. “I would kiss you now if your mouth didn’t look like a knife block.” LM said fondly. The words registered, but at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care. Church just wanted to die. He didn’t care if they didn’t know his name, didn’t care what they would do with his body. Kill me, kill me, just hang me until I’m dead. You win, just like you said you would; you’ve broken me. Again, he felt his body lifted by the rope, cutting off his air, but he wasn’t keeping track on how many times he was choked by now. Please let this be the last time. Please just let it end.

But somewhere in the back of his oxygen starved and hazy mind, a spark lit. It was vibrant and beautiful, with red hair and glaring green eyes as sharp as a hawks. Tex. Allison. If he could have laughed he would have. Even while I’m dying, I can’t help but think of you. You always thought I was weak, and you were right. While he was lowered again and took in as much air as his greedy lungs could hold, another thought came, defiant and angry. Fuck you. Fuck all of you. I’m not weak I’ve made it this far. I can hold out. But at the same time he had never felt so dirty, so violated. And he was in so much pain. He wouldn’t want her to see him like this. To even know that this had happened to him.

Almost like he was sensing his thoughts, LM surged up from his prone position on the cold, hard floor. He continued to grasp Church’s sides as he leisurely rolled his hips, erection slowly sliding in and out of him. The rope was pulled, but only enough to put warning pressure against his throat. “We’re going to give you a choice. The only choice that matters in the end.” LM whispered into his ear, hips still rolling smoothly. “Do you want us to let you live? Or do you want us to kill you? This choice is yours alone to make.”

_____________

 

In a laboratory, a technician turned from a monitor to address his superior. “Sir, we’re beginning to detect multiple AI units.”

“Excellent. Now we-“ the commanding voice with a gentleman’s Virginian accent was then cut off.

“Wait. For some reason, we’re picking up one with a completely different algorithm, Sir.”

The Director of Project Freelancer froze. He had no idea how, and he had no evidence, but he knew. He knew. It was her. Or rather, an incomplete, imperfect ghost of her. Dr. Leonard Church felt his heart breaking all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit high on benzodiazepines (it's from a legitimate prescription from a legitimate doctor) right now, so there are going to be some mistakes. Mostly in the last parts. Just tell me what it is and where it is and I'll be glad to fix it. So this is the first half of a two part hypothetical semi-canon series about Alpha!Church. Who I love. In a sick and twisted possessive sort of way. I'd like to lock him in my basement and keep him as an angry pet. Fun fact, the layout of this fic actually IS my basement. My basement is really gross and creepy. Some time I'm going to post a giant author's note on Live Journal which I'll give a link to as to what the fuck is wrong with me and why the fuck I did this. It will include notes on the second story as well, which, I HOPE I can get done by the end of the week. But it might take me another two years.


End file.
